<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When Will My Life Begin by ImAmandaOnline</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28697574">When Will My Life Begin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImAmandaOnline/pseuds/ImAmandaOnline'>ImAmandaOnline</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger, Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/F, LGBTQ Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:27:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28697574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImAmandaOnline/pseuds/ImAmandaOnline</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate universe with kotlc characters as tangled characters. Sophiana!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Sophie Foster/Biana Vacker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When Will My Life Begin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prologue</p><p>This is the story of how I died. Don't worry, this is actually a very fun story. And the truth is, it isn't even mine. This is the story of a girl, named Sophie. And it starts with the sun. Now, once upon a time, a single drop of sunlight fell from the heavens.<br/>
Clouds look different, on the surface. The clouds embraced the sun’s tear, curving around it, purifying the liquid from evil that might touch it. An eddy of white, spinning around a light, the innocence yet to be tainted. The droplet fought, gravity pulling downward.<br/>
Not quite landing, the sparkling ambrosia sank into craggy mountain rock. And against all odds, it thrived. Swirling fluidly into a shimmering flower, it turned. Like most innocent things, the sundrop flower was fragile, not knowing what lay ahead of it.<br/>
It had the ability to heal the sick, and injured.<br/>
An old woman struggles her way up the mountain, resting next to a boulder. Her white hair still had the hints of blond, and her ice blue eyes gave of the aura of a soul who had seen too much.<br/>
Oh, you see that lady, over there? You might want to remember her. She’s kind of important.<br/>
The regal woman steadied herself on the boulder, creaking up as she flees the area, giving the flower a fleeting glance. Her cape flutters harshly in the frigid wind, her staggers becoming more pronounced.<br/>
Well, centuries passed, and a hop skip and a boat away grew a kingdom. The kingdom was ruled by a beloved King and Queen. And the Queen, well, she was about to have a baby, and she got sick, really sick. She was running out of time. And that’s when people usually start looking for a miracle. Or in this case, a magic flower.<br/>
The woman returned to the peak, throwing paranoid looks back and forth. She falls on her knees, hobbled steps dragging toward the flower.<br/>
Ahhh, I told you she'd be important. You see instead of sharing the Sun's gift, this woman, Lady Gisela, hoarded its healing power and used it to keep herself young for hundreds of years. And all she had to do was sing a special song.<br/>
Her voice was still beautiful, her many years of age not affecting her melodious voice. She opened her mouth to sing.<br/>
“Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine. Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine, what once was mine,” she crooned, her incantation invoking some otherworldly power. Her creamy skin smoothed back into attractive planes, high cheekbones defined once more. Her hair thickened, pale blond seeping back into the strands. She watched in respectful awe as her body shifted, her curves melding.<br/>
All right, you get the gist. She sings, she turns young. Creepy, right? </p><p>Lady Gisela places an uprooted bush over the flower quickly, hearing voices and stomps of guards. In her rush, she doesn’t balance perfectly, the way she does most things. Gracefully racing away, her slippers seem to never touch the ground. </p><p>A man in a crystal chestplate comes forward seconds too late to notice the Lady, teal eyes searching the cliffs. His deep brown hair accentuated his sharp jawline. </p><p>That’s my dad. Handsome, huh? I’m not too bad myself.</p><p>His sharp eyes alight on the glowing flower, ecstasy spreading across his entire demeanor. “I’ve found it,” he shouts, crisp accent clear. The royal legion carefully lifts the plant, gently handling the roots. </p><p>The journey back to the castle is much slower, the care towards the flower hindering their speed. A path is cleared, citizens with hope diving to the side to make the march faster. When Alden reaches Queen Edaline, he grimaces.</p><p>Her wavy red hair is splayed out on a goose down pillow, eyelashes breezing upward on tensed tan skin. She seizes, stomach thrusting to the ceiling. Sweat mingles with salty rivulets, tortured face squeezing. A medic places the flower in boiling water, the glow of the sundrop flower flowing forth.</p><p>King Grady is almost as tortured as his loving wife, fear and stress emanating off him as he carefully pours the mixture down her throat.</p><p>The magic of the golden flower healed the queen. A healthy baby girl, a princess was born. With beautiful golden hair. I'll give you a hint. That's Sophie. To celebrate her birth, the King and Queen launched a flying lantern into the sky. My dad was promoted to captain of the guard. For that one moment, everything was perfect. And then that moment ended.</p><p>The new parents slept in the royal quarters, glad their daughter had lived. Their previous daughter, Jolie, had died in a fire. They were both ever thankful the world had given them a second chance. </p><p>Their quiet baby smiles, talking mindlessly to herself, golden hair already at least six inches long. “Soybean,” she chatters, smiling happily to herself. Her eyes slowly drift to a close, dreamland beckoning. Lady Gisela jumps down on the balcony, aged once more.</p><p>The woman creeps to the princess’s crib, pulling out a starstone hair clip. The song whispers out of her, making Sophie’s hair glow. She shears off a lock of Sophie’s glowing hair, gasping when it dulls to the red of Queen Edaline’s waves. </p><p>Gisela broke into the castle and stole the child. Just like that... gone. The Kingdom searched and searched, but they could not find the Princess. For deep within the forest, in a hidden tower, Gisela raised the child as her own.</p><p>Sophie, now not older than six, sang with blissful innocence, soft cheeks quavering as she holds out for a high note, getting a proud smile from Lady Gisela. The woman ran a brush through Sophie’s shimmering hair, which was pooled on the stones, though Sophie sat on a stool.</p><p>Gisela had found her new magic flower. But this time she was determined to keep it hidden.</p><p>“Why can’t I go outside,” Sophie asks, curiosity getting the better of her. Gisela pursed her lips, Sophie gazing at the walls of her tower.</p><p>“The outside world is a dangerous place,” Gisela answered. “Filled with horrible, selfish people. You must stay here, where you're safe. Do you understand, flower?”</p><p>“Yes, Mommy.”</p><p>But the walls of that tower could not hide everything. Each year on her birthday, the King and Queen released thousands of lanterns into the sky in hope that one day, their lost Princess would return.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and Kudos are love!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>